Other Mind
by edelweissaaa
Summary: Taehyung yang bersikukuh mengaku lurus dan normal meskipun akhirnya goyah karena godaan manis yang terus menghantuinya. Jeon Jungkook; VKOOK, NOT KOOKV. dldr.


_"Taehyung yang bersikukuh mengaku lurus dan normal meskipun akhirnya goyah karena godaan manis yang terus menghantuinya. Jeon Jungkook."_

.

.

 _ **edelweissa** **aa** **presents.**_

.

.

"Kau menyimpan video gay?"

"Astaga, itu punya kakakku!"

"Awas tertukar."

"Mana mungkin? Aku masih menyukai dada."

"Cuih."

Taehyung yang tadinya menemukan kaset film video dewasa gay, masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci meja dikamar Jungkook tanpa jera. Begitu mendapatkan sebuah kaset film dengan sampul yang menarik, pergerakannya lagi-lagi terhenti. Tulisan disana mengambil penuh atensinya.

' _XXX'_

"Ini film apa?"

Jungkook melirik benda yang digenggam Taehyung, sesaat setelah itu ia kembali menaruh fokus pada ponselnya. "Oh, itu juga film dewasa."

"Punyamu?"

"Uh-huh."

Taehyung tak lagi menyuarakan. Matanya sibuk mengamati seluruh sisi kaset film ditangannya. Terbersit dipikirannya untuk menonton film dewasa milik Jungkook saat ini juga. Tapi rasa ragu meliputinya secara mendadak.

Kalau dia terangsang bagaimana? Kan gila saja bila dia bermain solo di kamar mandi Jungkook?

Taehyung memang pernah menonton film dewasa bersama Jungkook, dan sialnya mereka sama-sama bereaksi. Namun ia memilih untuk menuntaskan dirumah saja dan sampai sekarang tak pernah melakukannya dirumah Jungkook.

Teman yang baik bukan?

"Aku pinjam, ya."

Dahi Jungkook mengerut heran, "Biasanya kau menonton disini?"

Jawaban yang didapati pemuda Jeon hanyalah gelengan, "Kalau aku bereaksi aku tidak bisa memasukimu, kan tidak lucu."

Sontak mata Jungkook membesar mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"Ulangi sekali lagi?!"

Dan lemparan bantal darinya mendarat tepat diwajah Taehyung. Yang dilempari bantal bukannya meminta maaf, malah menunjukkan cengiran lucunya disertai kekehan rendah.

"Kau lucu kalau marah."

"Masa bodoh!"

Sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, sudah jadi kebiasaan Jungkook untuk menempati kantin belakang sekolah. Terlebih pagi ini ia tak sarapan dirumah, lebih memilih memesan sepiring nasi goreng dari kantin untuk mengisi perut kosongnya. Sambil menunggu Taehyung beberapa suapan nasi telah disendokkan kedalam mulutnya.

Bukannya Taehyung yang datang, justru Namjoon menempati kursi disebelahnya. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu menyedot minuman Jungkook tak peduli pemiliknya menatap tak terima.

"Hyung, minumanku!"

"Eyy, aku hanya minum sedikit dan kau sudah mengamuk." Namjoon terkekeh.

Jungkook merotasikan bola mata. "Ck, terserah."

Dibanding berdebat dengan Namjoon, Jungkook lebih tertarik untuk melanjutkan suapan nasi goreng pada mulutnya.

"Mana Taehyung? Biasanya kalian menempel seperti kotoran dan kloset."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook berdelik geli, "Apa tidak ada umpamaan yang lain?"

"Anggap saja itu bentuk perhatian dariku."

Mulut Jungkook sedikit bergerak, mendengus malas atas balasan yang diberikan pemuda yang lebih tua disampingnya.

Namjoon, kakak kelasnya. 12A.

Ranking satu paralel, tapi otaknya sedikit tergeser makanya menjadi bobrok. Kata Jungkook.

"Aku jadi lapar, Kook." Gumam Namjoon akhirnya.

"Pesan makanan sana, kan kau punya banyak uang, _hyung_."

Kekehan pelan Jungkook dapatkan dari Namjoon "Tidak, Seokjin menyuruhku menunggu untuk makan bersama."

Jungkook menaikkan alis, "Oh, budak cinta rupanya." Senyuman mengejek terukir dari bibirnya yang tercipta dengan lekuk indah. Bukannya merengut marah, Namjoon memilih mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku untuk mengisi waktu kosong sebelum masuk ke kelas.

Disaat satu suapan kembali masuk kedalam mulut pemuda Jeon, meja seketika digebrak dengan tak pelan.

"Jungkook—ah!"

Tentu Jungkook tersedak makanannya sendiri. Sudah digebrak mejanya, diteriaki tak santai juga. Dan itu Taehyung pelakunya, siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin Namjoon yang kini ikut terkejut melakukannya. Gila saja mengejutkan diri sendiri.

Jungkook terbatuk perih, meraih air diatas meja dengan buru-buru. Selesai atas urusan tersedaknya, ia mendelik menatap Taehyung tanda tak sedang dalam mood baik.

"Kau pikir tersedak itu enak?"

Taehyung tersenyum tak bersalah dalam waktu sepersekian detik. "Maaf, aku hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan."

Akhirnya pemuda Kim mendudukkan diri diatas kursi kantin tepar diseberang Jungkook dan Namjoon. Kedua pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sebelum Taehyung angkat bicara.

"Jungkook, katanya kau masih suka dada?"

Suapan terakhir dari nasi goreng Jungkook telan, "Sudah pasti."

"Yakin?"

Pertanyaan dari Taehyung mengundang Jungkook menaikkan alisnya dipermukaan. Merasa janggal. Diliriknya Namjoon yang masih berkutat pada ponsel pintar, kemudian beralih lagi pada pemuda Kim.

"Kau meragukanku?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada rendah Jungkook tak membuat Taehyung ciut. Sedetik setelahnya sebuah kaset film tersodor diatas meja kantin itu. Digeser pelan dari Taehyung ditujukan untuk pemuda Jeon yang kini menatap bingung tak mengerti.

"Bukan karena tingkahmu, kaset film ini yang membuatku tidak yakin." Titah Taehyung.

"Ini yang kau pinjam kemarin, kan? Apa yang salah?"

Taehyung mendengus kasar, "Kau bilang ini video normal, tapi kau tahu apa?" Ditatapnya Jungkook yang masih setia mengamati kaset film itu dengan malas, "Isinya beradu pedang, _shit_."

Mata Jungkook membelalak terkejut. " _Oh_ _dam_ _n' it, seriously_ Isinya tidak normal? Yang benar saja, Tae!"

" _I'm fuckin' serious, dude_. Dan aku masih ingat mereka sama-sama punya—ah astaga. Itu mengerikan."

Sayangnya Namjoon memiliki pendengaran yang tajam akan hal berbau percintaan antar lelaki. Fokusnya yang sejak tadi ditaruh seutuhnya pada ponsel, beralih menuju Jungkook dan Taehyung yang saling berseru membicarakan sebuah kaset bersampul hitam polos.

Pemuda bersurai abu—abu itu menyimpan ponsel dan ikut bergabung.

"Kalian membicarakan tentang hubungan sejenis, ya?" Timbrungnya kelewat santai.

Sontak kedua sahabat kecil disamping menoleh kearahnya dengan sirat tatapan berbeda total.

"Nah ini, _hyung_. Sepertinya Jungkook akan mengikuti jejakmu." Sinis Taehyung, dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Jungkook jelas tak terima, ia menatap tajam sembari diambilnya kaset film diatas meja.

"Ah!" Taehyung mengaduh sakit bersamaan tangannya mengusap kepala, kala Jungkook membuat kepalanya diadu dengan kaset film laknat.

"Sembarangan bicara, kau!" Seru Jungkook tertahan.

Sementara Taehyung mengerang malas. "Aku kan bicara karena ada bukti, Jungkook kesayanganku."

"Jijik, sialan." Jungkook mendesis.

Justru yang diberikan Namjoon kekehan kecil yang mengundang tatapan bingung serentak dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Coba akur sedikit, pasti akan manis."

Kali ini Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama melempar pandangan tak percaya pada pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Apa-apaan, _hyung_? Aku masih suka dada!" Jungkook membantah terang—terangan sambil mengerutkan wajah jijik, tak jauh beda dengan si pemuda Kim.

Namjoon tertawa keras, ia menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan. Lucu melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau punya video ini? Kau bilang kakakmu yang _fujoshi_ , tapi ini kaset video milikmu?" Lagi, Taehyung bertanya penuh rasa tidak yakin akan kelurusan Jungkook.

Sial, rasanya Jungkook ingin menceburkan diri ke laut saja. Sekarang bukan april mop, dan bukan ulang tahunnya juga. Tidak mungkin bila Taehyung mengerjainya sampai mampus seperti ini. "Hei, itu memang benar adanya kaset video punyaku. Dan isinya Mia Khalifa dan pria!"

Taehyung mengerling malas, matanya kembali menemukan Namjoon yang berkutat pada ponsel. "Namjoon _hyung_ ," Panggilnya singkat. Namjoon mengangkat dagu sekilas, lantas menoleh pada yang memanggil.

"Apa?"

Sebelum bertanya, Taehyung mengulum bibir aneh.

"Apa yang enak, sih, dari hubungan sejenis?"

 _Hei, apa katanya barusan?_

Mata Jungkook setengah melotot.

Kali ini Namjoon tak tertawa keras, melainkan menyunggingkan senyum rumit. "Kau mau tahu?"

Tak seperti sebelumnya, Taehyung malah mengangguk yakin.

"Lelaki itu kuat, Tae. Dia tidak ratu drama seperti gadis, mereka tidak mudah menangis."

Agak aneh memang mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang menjalin hubungan sejenis secara nyata.

Yah, Jungkook bahkan bergidik untuk itu.

Pikiran mereka sudah akan kembali teralih dari hal yang ditanyakannya, disaat Namjoon kembali menyuarakan.

"Dan juga, mereka tetap sempit meskipun sudah dimasuki beberapa kali."

Hening.

Suasana diantara ketiganya sunyi.

Sebelum akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook selesai mengolah ucapan Namjoon dengan mata melotot.

"Astaga telingaku kotor!" Ini Taehyung.

"Yaampun _hyung_ , kenapa Seokjin _hyung_ mau dengan orang mesum sepertimu!?" Dan Jungkook yang memukul pelan Namjoon.

Pelaku ucapan tak wajar itu hanya kembali tertawa keras, bahkan terbahak mendapati reaksi kedua sahabat kecil yang kompak meneriakinya sesuai ekspektasi. Ia beranjak dari kursi dengan senyum menampilkan deretan gigi.

"Seokjin sudah menungguku. Aku duluan, ya. Yang akur!" Pamitnya.

Jungkook akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus melihat kepergian Namjoon yang tiba-tiba, setelah pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengatakan hal dari otak tergesernya. Pemuda Kim ikut menatap menjauhnya punggung kakak kelasnya itu dengan kepala menggeleng heran.

"Dasar Namjoon _hyung_." Ucapan Taehyung mendapat gendikkan bahu acuh dari Jungkook. Jungkook mengambil kaset film diatas meja dan menyimpannya ditangan.

"Mungkin ini tertukar dengan punya kakakku."

Akhirnya Taehyung menatap Jungkook maklum, "Hm, mungkin saja."

"Ayo ke kelas."

.

.

Sebenarnya sejak pelajaran kedua dimulai, Taehyung merasa mengantuk luar biasa. Matanya mulai memberat, seiring kepalanya terkatung-katung lucu. Bukan sekali ia menguap, bahkan seringnya uapan keluar dari mulutnya memicu air untuk ikut mengalir disudut mata.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook dibangku sebelahnya tak Taehyung indahkan. Pemuda itu memilih menenggelamkan kepala diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja, enggan memerhatikan guru sejarah yang membuatnya jengah.

Jungkook menggoyangkan bahu lebarnya pelan. Dan yang dilakukan Taehyung untuk menanggapi hanyalah sebuah tolehan, ditujukan pada Jungkook masih dalam kepala diatas meja.

"Hmm?" Gumam Taehyung, nadanya rendah.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sontak Jungkook menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, tidak terlalu keras namun cukup untuk mengembalikan sedikit kesadarannya.

"Cuci muka sana, wajahmu sudah seperti habis menangis karena diputuskan oleh gadis."

Taehyung kali ini membenarkan saja apa ledekan Jungkook untuknya. Memang benar, ia juga merasa kalau matanya kini memerah nyala efek mengantuk. Tidak hanya itu, mungkin sekarang air matanya meleleh kesamping. Bukan karena menangis, tapi karena terlalu berat untuk membuka mata.

"Aku malas sendirian. Ayo temani." Ucap Taehyung dengan mata hampir kembali tertutup.

Mata Jungkook berubah menatap malas. "Kau bukan gadis, Taehyung." Balasnya, kemudian kembali memerhatikan bagaimana guru sejarah menjelaskan materi yang terlalu panjang.

Tapi interaksinya dengan Taehyung tak sampai disitu saja.

"Pinjam bahu, kalau begitu."

Terlebih disaat Taehyung malah seenaknya menyandarkan kepala dicelah bahunya yang kosong.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi heran, "Apa—apaan kau ini, bangsat?"

Tampaknya Taehyung tak mau beranjak barang sedikitpun. "Sebentar saja, aku mengantuk. Sungguh."

Bukannya apa, tapi Jungkook asing dengan Taehyung yang seperti ini. Ia sebelumnya memang pernah disandari bahunya, tapi tidak oleh Taehyung. Oleh seorang gadis, mantan kekasihnya.

Ah Jungkook masa bodoh.

"Kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam?"

"Entah, mungkin sekitar jam satu tengah malam." Jawab Taehyung dengan mata terpejam capek. Sesaat Jungkook tak membalas lagi, tangannya sibuk mengambil sebuah pena dan buku catatan.

"Jangan bergerak, Jungkook." Desis Taehyung. Kepalanya sedikit terganggu dengan geseran pergerakan tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku ingin mencatat, bodoh."

Dibilang begitu, Taehyung akhirnya menjauhkan kepala dan menyandarkan diri dibangkunya sendiri. Kalau alasannya karena mengganggu Jungkook untuk mencatat, kau salah. Ia hanya tidak nyaman tidurnya dibahu Jungkook yang terus-terusan bergerak tak beraturan.

Diintipnya dari sela matanya yang terbuka, dan mendapati Jungkook benar-benar mencatat materi yang diberikan guru sejarah mereka.

Taehyung mengerang kesal. "Ah sialan. Aku ngantuk sekali." Langsung saja dirinya beranjak berdiri. Jungkook menoleh, mencoba mendongak melihat Taehyung yang kini mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Cuci muka."

Setelahnya Taehyung melenggang pergi tak peduli meski akan pergi sendiri. Begitu sampai di toilet pria, tanpa berlama-lama dibukanya asal pintu masuk dengan warna biru itu. Tujuannya hanya ada pada wastafel didepan kaca toilet. Buru-buru dihidupkannya keran air disalah satu wastafel, membasahkan wajahnya tanpa ragu dengan air segar yang mengalir dari sana.

"Nah begini, baru segar." Gumam pemuda Kim. Selesai dengan urusan mencuci wajah juga mengucek mata dengan air, lantas ia mematikan keran dengan cepat. Namun saat tangannya beranjak menuju wajah ingin mengelap air yang bercucur sebuah suara mengalihkan atensinya dengan begitu mudah.

"Jimin! Berhenti, brengsek!"

Pergerakan Taehyung terhenti, ia mengerahkan telinganya untuk mempertajam pendengaran.

"Tidak apa, sebentar saja, hyung."

Jimin?

Hyung?

Oh sepertinya Taehyung kenal dengan suara ini.

Suara Jimin dan.. Yoongi?

"Mau apa mereka dibilik berduaan?" Batin Taehyung tak habis pikir.

Ia baru akan memutar knop pintu toilet, sebelum kembali terintrupsi langkahnya,

"Ahn—! bang-hhsat."

Shit.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung membuka pintu toilet dan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak peduli akan bantingan pintu yang ia buat mengejutkan dua pemuda di bilik itu nantinya. Sepersekian detik bulu kuduknya meremang ngeri.

Segera ia membuat jarak dengan areal toilet pria sejauh yang ia bisa.

"God, kenapa semua orang yang didekatku ini menjalin hubungan sejenis!?" Serunya sedikit putus asa. Ditambah kini ia yang sudah keluar dari toilet pria dengan suara laknat, malah disuguhkan pemandangan yang sama jenisnya seperti sebelumnya.

Kang Daniel anak kelas 11B yang sedang mengecup dahi Ong Seongwoo, anak kelas 12A.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa jijik.

"Menggelikan astaga."

Setelah ia berucap tertahan, sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya cukup keras. Itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, maka darinya ia menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu pelakunya.

"Hoi, kau sakit?"

Ternyata itu Jungkook.

Taehyung mendesah lega, karena bukan guru yang menemukannya disana. Bisa gawat kalau-kalau dia dituduh membolos yang padahal ia hanya membasuh wajah, uhm— dengan bumbu pasangan sejenis tentunya.

"Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Taehyung langsung.

"Menyusulmu. Sejarah membuat otakku sariawan."

Alasan yang dilontarkan Jungkook menimbulkan kekehan lucu dari Taehyung. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Diambang pintu, mereka memasuki kelas tanpa jeda diantaranya. Mereka serempak mengundang atensi seluruh siswa juga siswi yang tadinya memerhatikan guru sejarah. Tak semuanya memang, tapi hampir sebagian yang melempar tatapan aneh. Terlalu tergambar jelas, bahkan Jungkook merasa tatapan itu menusuk punggungnya.

Hei, dipikir saja.

Lelaki normal mana yang akan pergi ke toilet bersama lelaki lainnya?

Pengecualian untuk Jimin dan Yoongi sepertinya.

Merasa belasan pasang mata menatap heran, Taehyung mengusap tengkuk canggung. Mencoba mengabaikan hanya dengan melirik Jungkook yang sama tak nyamannya.

"Ada yang aneh ditubuhku?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

"Kau terlalu montok. Sudahlah, abaikan saja." Hampir Jungkook akan memukul perut Taehyung dengan ganas kalau Taehyung tak segera menariknya menuju bangku mereka.

Memang awalnya Taehyung ingin masa bodoh akan semuanya.

Tapi tidak setelah seorang gadis menyuarakan dengan seenak perut.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook berpacaran, ya? Kemana—mana sampai ke toilet saja berdua. Aw, manis sekali!"

Oh, jadi ini yang membuat janggal seisi kelas.

Taehyung akhirnya menyesal setelah mengetahui penyebabnya. Pasalnya ia jadi kepikiran sampai sekarang tentang hubungan sejenis yang Namjoon jelaskan.

Astaga, ia masih lurus. Sungguh!

Taehyung yakin akan hal itu.

Yah, setidaknya ia yakin untuk saat ini.

Tidak tahu sampai kapan keyakinannya akan bertahan.

.

.

 _next/delete?_


End file.
